1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding a pontoon unit. The inner pontoons and two outer pontoons are interconnected by means of hinges in such a way that they can be folded and unfolded in a W-like manner. The two inner pontoons are connected by means of an upper center hinge, and the two outer pontoons are each connected by a lower hinge to their adjoining inner pontoon. Each lower hinge is formed by two pivots that are disposed in the adjoining corners of the inner and outer pontoons. The pivots are rotatably or pivotably connected by an overhanging lever, with the freedom of movement of the overhanging ends of said levers being capable of being limited by stops that are connected to the inner and outer pontoons. That end of each lever associated with an outer pontoon is connected to a tension spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for unfolding a pontoon unit was disclosed in German Pat. No. 34 06 392 Ghering dated Sept. 5, 1985, according to which the outer pontoons of a pontoon unit that is capable of being folded W-fashion by tensioned tension springs are unfolded in opposition to the buoyancy force that acts on them. As a result, no separate assistance was required for unfolding. However, it has been found that it is necessary, for folding, to tension the initially relaxed tension springs, and that, without resorting to push boats, this is an undertaking calling for considerable physical effort.
In contrast to this, the object of the present invention is to provide a means to perform the folding of a pontoon unit without resorting to additional equipment in the form of push boats or similar facilities, and without excessive effort.